Der Geheimclub
by DarkHarryFan
Summary: Leider bin ich für die nächsten vier Wochen nicht zu Hause, deswegen ist hier in nächster eit nichts zu werwarten und ich weiß dass diese Storie fielen gefällt,ich werde sie auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben,
1. Harry mit sich selbst

Der Geheimclub  
  
Er lag in seinem Bett und streichelte sich selbst. Langsam fuhr er mit  
seinen Fingerspitzen seine Brust hinunter. Er hatte die Augen genussvoll  
geschlossen, denn er berührte seine Brustwarzen, blieb geradezu an ihnen  
hängen, was ihm auch nicht gerade schwer fiel, denn er spielte mit seinem  
Pearcing. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich neben seinem Körper auf dem  
weichen Bett ab, einem Bett welches man in der morgendlichen Wärme am  
liebsten gar nicht mehr verlassen möchte.  
Leicht zwirbelte er seine Brustwarzen, dachte daran, wie das ein anderer  
tun könnte. Ein Slytherin, ein Blonder, noch dazu ein Junge. Aber das war  
ihm egal, generell war ihm die Meinung anderer egal.  
Er hatte sich schon vor einer Weile geoutet, als er gerade eine kurze aber  
heftige Liasson mit Seamus hatte. er dachte gern daran zurück, vor allem an  
sein erstes Mal, welches er mit diesem verbracht hatte. er war zärtlich,  
eigentlich das einzige Mal in ihrer Affäre. Ansonsten ging es immer  
ziemlich rasant zu, und nicht unbedingt zärtlich. Hier mal ein Quickie, und  
dort mal schnell hart gegen das kantige Gemäuer des Schulgebäudes genagelt  
werden. Naja, eben heftig.  
Sachte fuhren seine Finger tiefer, auf den Bauchnabel zu. Er drang in die  
Vertiefung ein, stöhnte leise auf. Bis auf einer anderen Stelle, war er  
hier am Empfindlichsten. Dies hatte er mit Dean herausgefunden. Mit ihm  
hatte er es nur einmal getrieben, . . . in McGonnagalls Klassenraum, mitten  
in der Nacht.  
Seine Hand glitt nun tiefer. Er mochte es, wenn man ihn hier härter, fester  
anfasste, am restlichen Körper hatte er gegen Zärtlichkeiten nichts  
auszusetzen, aber kam der jeweilige Junge, hier hin, musste er fester  
zulangen. Mit einem zwar langsamen, aber harten Rhythmus strich er sich  
über sein Glied, verwöhnte sich selbst, genoss das Gefühl, sich zu  
berühren.  
Schon viel zu lange musste er sich selbst berühren, er fand einfach nicht  
den Mut den blonden Slytherin darauf an zu sprechen. Er würde nur zu gern  
erfahren, wie er im Bett war. Nachdem was er so hörte sollte es toll sein.  
Er winkelte sein rechtes Bein an, hielt es mit der rechten Hand fest. Das  
andere Bein legte er nach links weg, damit er besser an seinen dünnen,  
engen(wie schon viele feststellen konnten/durften(oder auch  
mussten*eg*)*g*) Muskelring herankam. er ließ von seinem Glied ab und  
schlang seine linke Hand unter seine Hüfte und berührte sich sacht an dem  
Muskelring. Er brauchte schon lange kein Gleidmittel mehr, dass hatte er  
sich bereits bei Wood abgewöhnt.  
Dieser war einmal zu Besuch in Hogwarts, für zwei Monate in Vertretung von  
der Fluglehrerin. In dieser Zeit hatte Wood feststellen müssen, dass Harry  
nicht mehr der unschuldige kleine Junge von der ersten klasse war, wie er  
ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
Mit einem harten, ruppigen Stoß drang er ein, stöhnte und keuchte. Als er  
den Punkt in sich berührte, musste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht einfach zu  
schreien. Lange würde er nicht mehr brauchen, dann würde er sich selbst zum  
Höhepunkt getrieben haben.  
Noch einmal strich er sich hart und fest über sein Glied und mit einem lang  
gezogenem Stöhnen kam er schließlich in seiner Hand.  
Keuchend blieb er liegen, dass hatte gut getan.  
Plötzlich erklingt von draußen eine männliche Stimme: „ Harry, alles ok? Du  
hast dich ja eingeschlossen, hast du Probleme?"  
Genervt nahm er den Zauber von seinem Zimmer, er war jetzt Schulsprecher,  
aber ließ den Schüler nicht ein. Er hatte dein raum so verzaubert, dass er  
zwar alles hören konnte, was vor seinem Zimmer geschah, aber niemand konnte  
hören, was in dem Inneren des Raumes passierte.  
  
WICHTIG!!!!!!!!!!  
Also leutz, eure Meinung ist jetzt gefragt, ich hab noch n paar ganz andere  
Sachen in meinem Kopf herum schwirren, aber ihr müsst mir sagen, ob es euch  
gefallen hat, oder ob ich es sein lassen sollte, und die Storry wieder  
lösche!!!!!!! Reviews bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Harry und DracoErfüllung aller Wünsche?

Also leutz, ich werde jetzt die den Titel der Storry ändern!!!!! die Idee ist mir dank jabba gekommen!! Danke für die Kommis auch an: Dark_Stuff, Jagura, Jabba, fireang1234, Sabiko, Ashes, Suzakugrly!!!!!!!!!  
  
Der Geheimclub  
  
Jetzt kommt der zweite Teil!!!  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und sah vor sich.....  
  
Draco.  
  
„Was willst du?"fragte Harry genervt und dachte erst gar nicht darüber nach, wie Draco in den Gryffindoreturm gekommen ist. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich zum Treffen holen, du bist nicht gekommen,(immer was zweideutiges denken !!!!!! *gg*) und da dachte ich, es wäre irgendwas passiert." „Was soll mir schon passieren?" „Na ja, . . . was hast du eigentlich getrieben?"fragte Draco ausweichend und legte ein laszives Grinsen auf, während er sich Harrys Kleidung genauer ansah. „Nichts was dich etwas angehen würde." „Komm schon wenn ich dich gleich beim Treffen frage, hören es auch die anderen, und wenn du es mir jetzt sagst, wird es niemand erfahren. Also, was hast du gemacht?" „ Oh, man."nörgelte Harry und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr um ihm zu zuflüstern: „ An dich gedacht und mich befriedigt!"er beugte sich zurück und sah ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen an. Der andere fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen und schob den Gryffindore rückwärts in sein Zimmer. Er wusste genau, dass der Gryffindore die Wahrheit sagte, schließlich waren sie Mitglieder eines Clubs und mussten schwören gegenüber anderen Mitgliedern, (nebenbei bemerkt: Dieser Club besteht nur aus Männlich Mitgliedern!!!!!!!!!!!) nur die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Rums zu und Draco verschloss sie mit mehreren Zaubern. „Gut, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du dir so vorgestellt hast!" sagte er nur noch, dann wurde erst mal gar nicht mehr geredet, da Draco Harrys Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen und sehr langen Kuss schloss. Bis Harry langsam zu murren began, da er keine Luft mehr bekam. Keuchend lösten sie sich von einander. „Wow"brachte Harry nur heraus und zog Draco zu sich aufs Bett, welches genau hinter ihnen stand. Draco fing auch gleich an den Gryffindore zu streicheln. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter dessen Shirt und zupfte leicht an dessen Brustwarzen. Harry stöhnte. Obwohl er sich gerade Erleichterung verschafft hatte, wurde er nun schon wieder erregt. Kein wunder bei dem Mann seiner träume, das heißt der es ihm in seinen Träumen besorgte. „Na, schon wieder oben?"die Zweideutigkeit in diesem Satz war nicht zu überhören und tatsächlich begann kurz darauf Harrys Hose zu zwicken. „Mach schon!"forderte Harry ihn auf. Und Draco gehorchte. Er konnte es selbst kaum noch aushalten diesen Körper zu berühren, den Anscheinen d nur er im Club noch nicht berührt hatte. „Endlich!"sagte er nur noch dann hatte Harry schon eine Schicht weniger Klamotten an seinem Körper, was den Oberkörper anging. Mit schnellen ungeduldigen Händen fuhr er über diesen und verwöhnte Harry nach Strich und faden, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Unterkörper zu achten. „Mach meine Hose auf, Draco, das wird zu eng da unten!"sagte Harry keuchend, der kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Draco folgte diesem Befehl nur zu gerne und öffnete sie, bleib aber nicht dabei, sondern zog sie ihm gleich noch komplett vom Körper. Danach setzte er sich kurz auf und zog sich selbst bis auf die Shorts aus. Harry, der ungeduldig daneben lag und wartete, zog ihn gleich wieder auf sich. Für ich n stand schon längst fest, wer in diesem kurzem Abenteuer die Oberhand behält, und das sollte gewiss nicht er sein. Draco liebte es, wenn er merkte, dass sein Opfer wollte dass er es fi****(Ich weiß, ich könnte es ausschreiben, aber wegen der lieben jabba, mach ich es so. Ich konnte kein anderes Wort finden, was gepasst hätte.) durfte. Draco zerrte Harry die Unterhose vom Leib, welche in irgendeiner Ecke des Raumes landete. Sofort befasste es sich mit Harrys Glied, welcher auch gleich aufstöhnte. „Mach schon, sonst kannst du es vergessen mit dem Fi**** des großen Potter!"beschwerte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge. „Schon gut!"lachte Draco. Draco wollte nun anfangen mit dem Vorbereiten (Das ist Ehrensache des Kodexes des Clubs!), aber Harry winkte ab: „ Hast du mir nicht zu gehört? Ich hab das schon vorhin erledigt!"murrte Harry. „Potter, Potter, das hätt ich ja nun nicht gedacht!" „Mach endlich!"forderte Harry ihn wiederholt auf. Draco nickte nur noch und zog sich selbst völlig aus. Er brachte sich vor Harry in Position, und drang schnell und ruckartig in ihn ein. Harry musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht zu schreien. Schnell beruhigte er sich wieder und zog sich an Dracos Hals hinauf, so dass er jetzt auf seinem Schoss saß. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen, langsam, dann schneller, als sie endlich einen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, der beiden zusagte. Harry wurde mit der Zeit immer schneller und wie er es Draco vorher gesagt hatte, kam er auch schon bald mit einem lauten, wirklich lauten Schrei zwischen ihnen zum Höhepunkt. Draco hingegen drang noch ein paar mal hart in den etwas zierlicheren Körper, als seinen, ein und kam schließlich ebenfalls.  
  
Keuchend lehnte Harry gegen Dracos Schulter, musste seinen Herzschlag sowie sein Atmung erstmal wieder beruhigen. Genau wie Draco, nur das er er noch zusätzlich Harry halten musste.  
  
„Wow, das war der glatte Wahnsinn."meinte Harry schließlich.  
  
„Ja, das war einfach wow. Aber ich glaube wir sollten langsam los, sonst machen sich die anderen noch Sorgen."sagte er mit einer gewissen Ironie in der Stimme. Harry brachte nur ein heiseres Kichern zu stand.  
  
Daraufhin zogen sich beide an und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
So, jetzt bin ich mit dem zweiten fertig. Also, wer ein paar nicht ganz so Jugendfreie Bildchenhaben will, der sollte sich bei mir melden. Im Übrigen sind diese meine Vorlagen zum Kapitel, deshalb werde ich immer nur eines Rausschicken, welches zum gerade veröffentlichten gehört. Also, gibt es, wer möchte, dieses Mal zwei, weil ich ja vorher noch keine Ansage dazu gemacht habe. 


End file.
